


Cut It

by DemonlicAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Depression, Drama, Love, M/M, Sweet love, edgeberry, heartbroken, honeymustard - Freeform, muttcream
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:23:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DemonlicAngel/pseuds/DemonlicAngel
Summary: Strectch wants to move on from his previous love life but is it a success or a failure?





	1. My Last Bouquet of Withered Flowers

I still remember the first time we met each other.  
Your gaze, your broad shoulder, your strong will…  
You're really different from me but…  
I am glad I meet you, Edge.

A tall skeleton wears a black suit and a yellow tie sits on the couch, silently staring at the clock as well as those memories come through his mind. He leans back to the couch, shut his eyes with a small smile on his face. Edge's nagging echoes in his mind, remind him how long has it been after that event. He knows he can't help it. He will never admit how ugly his soul is towards his loved ones, Edge and Blue….' If only I didn't express how I feel for him, maybe it won't be this painful to wear this formal outfit.' Heh, Who am I kidding.I'm a fool for sure' He opened his eyes again, stared back at the clock to wait for his friend to pick him up from this silhouette house. The clock keeps ticking at the same time as his memories appear to his mind. He still remembers how he confesses to his love for that arrogant skeleton before both of them graduate from Delta University. Yes…During that time…

The music blasted through the dancing, a crowd of monsters and humans cheered on the DJ. Some couples began to dance together along with the rhythm from the music. Some girls chattered with small topics to bring it up to fill up all empty time in this event, some guys watch some chicks with sinister on their faces, wondered if they could get a partner for their joy in this night. As for other people, they enjoyed their time with chow down the meals they provide. It is a prom for the student before they graduate from Delta University.

Little did they realize some of them sneaked out from the ceremony and went to another place including the duo skeletons; Edge and Stretch. The skeletons went to the rooftop, sat on the ground with a bottle of beer in each of their hands. Edge leaned back to the wall, put down his bottle to his side and opened up his book. Stretch threw himself to another side of Edge, rested his head on Edge's shoulder. His hand gripped tightly onto the bottle. Edge doesn't mind at all because he was used to Stretch being tipsy after drinking 2 bottles and behaved like a silly child.

After a long silence at the rooftop. Stretch opened up his mouth "Hey, Edge?" Stretch laid his head on Edge's shoulder, stared at those sparkling star being decorated on the sky along with shining moon glimmered underneath them. At his first thought, he wanted to sleep on Edge's shoulder until received a hit from Edge but this was not a time for that. He felt he should say it before he would regret it for the rest of his life.

Edge read a book with red color on the cover, it was quite thin and old. The pages of the book already have some wrinkles on it, a sign he had been read it numerous times. He took a glance at his drunk friend with a small growl under his breath "What now, Stretch?"

After the short reply, Honey looked at Edge's face before looking back at the sky. It was soothing his heart to see how peaceful Edge was when he quietly read his book with that excitement in his eyes. "So…We will graduate from this Delta Uni…"

Edge nodded his head while his eyes still at his book."Of course. What's the point on doing this shitty event for those monkeys? Yes. We will leave this university and have a damn job to survive in this damn reality a-"

Without waiting for Edge's last words, Stretch held Edge's empty hand and looked into his eye sockets. "Will you marry me, Edge?"

The awkward silence appeared in this atmosphere. It could be odd. It could be a disaster. It could be both but we will never know. The heat slowly rushed into Honey's head, realized he said it without making any backup. Before Edge could response anything, he stood up, scratched the back of his head and laughed like he always does. "h-hehe… Gotcha! I was joking, pal! A joke! I'm going to clean up my stuff. You can take my beer. See ya!" He quickly opened the door and entered the building. Stretch couldn't think anything but ran to the hostel as fast as he could. ‘Shit! Shit! This is all beer's fault!' Stretch felt ashamed to himself for talking something cliche like TV drama would do, confess before the big event in their lifetime. What a joke.

All monsters and humans gathered on the hall with parents cried of happiness, the director of Delta University, Toby Fox gave them a speech from his bittersweet feeling inside his heart. Stretch sat at the 15th rows on the right, tightly held a scroll as his sadness piled up inside his body. He stared at the empty seat right in front of him, a seat belonged to that arrogant skeleton. It was frustrating and yet ashamed to himself. ‘If only…' He quickly shook his head and sighed deeply. All he had to do was proceed this ceremony and moved back to his home.

As he was about to left the hall during the last session…

"Hey! Shit Face! Leave already?"

Stretch looked at his back and saw two skeletons walked towards his direction. It was Mutt and Creampuff. Both of them already decided to get married after they settled with their job and expenses. Deep inside his heart, he felt envy to see both of them being happy for eternity. Stretch smiled at them, lazily waved his scroll at them.

"Who's a shit face, huh? It would be you two who cries too much over this despite your plan already start" Stretch smirked

Creampuff and Mutt blushed deeply, looked away with a shy smile on their faces.

Creampuff quickly broke down the awkward moment "W-well..we want you to join us, taking a picture. We have been friends for a while now"

Mutt nodded his head "Yeah! Come on! A picture won't harm, right?"

Stretch sighed slightly, wished he could express how much he wished to leave this ceremony. He nodded his head, agreed to their invitation. The three skeletons went to the photo booth. A library as their background, all skeletons held their scrolls and their flowers. From the right, Stretch leaned closer to Creampuff and smiled to the camera despite his heart was completely broken today. Creampuff smiled cheerfully as he always do meanwhile Mutt just smiled with his usual lazy posture. Despite the fact all of them are tall, Creampuff was the smallest among them and Mutt was the tallest.

With this photo, he decided to erase this pain and focused on taking care of his family and continued his life like all people in this hall will do, get a job and continue to live. The graduation ended with nothing but regret from his action and lose a person he wished to be together for the rest of his life.

To be continued....


	2. A Blank Path

Honk! Honk!

 Stretch snapped out from his daydreaming after he heard a loud noise, noticed the car already right in front of his house. He took his phone, wallet and a bouquet of Dandelions and Cyclamen from the coffee table. He took a deep breath and smiled to the flowers as he grips become tighter. 

_ ‘This is the last thing I have to do for today. Smile. Just smile for today, Stretch. We can’t make our brother being upset on his big day, right?’  _

He stepped out from his house with a quick sigh before he locked the door. He walked to the car with a smile on his face, greeted his pals with simple words as usual. Creampuff smiled back at Stretch while Mutt appeared to be upset when he saw Stretch’s fake smile. Stretch noticed Mutt’s expression, understood his own pal’s frustration after knowing this news from his mouth but it can’t be helped at all after knowing this, right? He sat down at the back seat, behind CreamPuff. His hand never let go off the flowers even if Creampuff said he can put it at there.

 Mutt continued driving the car without even looking at Stretch or his husband, Creampuff because he doesn’t want his emotion interrupted his driving. He still unhappy to the fact Stretch wore that fake smile again. In his own opinion, it is disgusting to see a man who was gone for many years finally appeared again and be happy together with a person you treasured the most, your own family. He wished he could punch the groom as much as he could but it was the only fantasy he could wish for.

 Creampuff gently touched Mutt’s shoulder to comfort Mutt from being mad. Both of them already decided to join in to support Stretch and not cheer on Edge’s happiness. Stretch quietly stared at the window, muttered what he should say when his brother greeted him including a speech for them. It will be difficult for sure. If it was for his brother, he had no choice but to face it.

 Through their way to the event place, Stretch never opened his mouth either moved his body, sat slumped on his seat and his skull lowered. He couldn’t listen to Creampuff complained about his work with his brother, Classic. The only thing he could think was how he braces himself to smile for his brother during the wedding. Mutt responded to his husband’s story with a few words only whenever Creampuff called his name. Creampuff kept telling random stories of his life or random trivia he found on a website to ease the atmosphere but it was a failure. Stretch’s expression remained the same; dull and cold. Mutt couldn’t help but sigh while watched his friend devastated even though they didn’t arrive yet. All three of them only wished it will be done quickly and smoothly without any problem.

As they arrived at the building, Creampuff and Mutt stepped out from the car. Stretch hesitated to open the door, scared what kind of face he made for today in front of the crowd. ‘Will my face look cheerful like he used to? Will I let out my tears with frustration and let out my anger to them?’ He shook his head, rubbed the back of his neck as he took another deep breath and slowly exhaled. Creampuff noticed Stretch still sat quietly in the car, stared at those flowers. Mutt huffed with frustration inside him, upset for being unable to fix his crooked tie after many times fixed it. Creampuff kissed Mutt’s cheek gently to ease his anger, simply adjusted Mutt’s tie for 30 seconds only with no sweat. 

 “You can enter first, honey,” said CreamPuff with a heavy sigh. His eye sockets still attached to his friend.

 

 Mutt gently touched CreamPuff’s shoulder and gave a small rubbed on it “Do you think this is a good idea to let him meet that man again?” 

“It’s his brother’s wedding too. Of course, we can’t make another excuse to run away from this. Star is my best pal and your admirable pal and the only family Stretch had after he lost their father”

 “….I-I’m sorry, cutiepie. I said it without thinking about Star. I’m getting worried about Stretch. We know how much he keeps everything to himself until he burst out his emotion to us ”

“I am not mad. I know you didn’t want to hurt anyone. I know you want to close Stretch’s eyesockets and unseen those happy things between them. It’s alright. I will take care of him.”

 “I will go there first and meet others. Don’t make me wait for too long”

    Mutt kissed CreamPuff’s cheek and forehead before he left the car park. CreamPuff watched his husband walked towards the exit, sighed deeply as he changed his focus on his friend, his very first friend, neighbor and his savior. He would never have thought Stretch, a very calm and lazy guy, never let out any single tears after his father’s death, finally cried again in front of him during graduation. He still remembered how he acted during graduation. Those hollow eye sockets, his empty smile as he looked at CreamPuff and Mutt, his monotone voice when he told them about the news. It was a heartbreaking moment to see his dearest friend laughing and cried after said his breakup was not a big deal. 

He opened the car door and took a peek inside. Stretch remained at his seat, staring at the bouquet with a painful expression. He sat down at the back seat, scooched closer to Stretch. 

 “Can you hold it in, Stretch?”

_  “Yeah…” _

 “You can walk away after the speech if you want”

  _“I know….”_

 “Stretch…”

_  “I know! I already said I’m fucking fine! I'm okay! I am freaking alright with this bullshi-“ _

 CreamPuff placed his hand on Stretch’s right shoulder as he pulled his pal closer to him, rubbed his shoulder as comfort. Stretch inhale some air before he looked up at CreamPuff. CreamPuff hugged Stretch tightly while stroked his back. 

 “It’s alright. We’re here for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry! I make a hiatus suddenly on this platform. I guess 5k is much for me. I will release 1k @ 2K in every chpter instead ;w;

**Author's Note:**

> AAAAAA I hope you guys like it. I'll post another part once i have a courage.I'm sorry for poor grammar and vocabulary. Please tell me which part i should improve. Thank you for reading >w<


End file.
